Island at Sea
by asdawnbreaks
Summary: Peeta is gone, Katniss is alone, drowning in her own sea of sorrow. Only her best friend and hunting partner Gale can save her. In saving her, will his love endure? Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Hunger Games or Suzanne Collins's wonderful work. Please review. Be nice._

**Chapter One.**

**Gale.**

It never should have ended this way. That's what I keep telling myself, anyway.

I keep pretending that I had no part in the way things turned out, that the odds were stacked against me.

Hah, the odds. The odds were a joke. It was unbelievable that Prim's name would be pulled from the bowl on that fateful reaping day. And furthermore that this one chance to tell Katniss that I loved her would fade away. My name was on 42 slips of paper, 42 fateful slips that would have forever changed our lives, probably more so than the possible 10 that contained Peeta Mellark. As I watched her get carried away from the square of people, as I watched her on television for that entire ordeal, I knew that things between us would be changed forever.

It's ironic how I always prove myself right.

Katniss came home, alright. Almost sacrificing herself in the process. Those weeks she spent in the arena were the worst of my life. My Catnip, my best friend, the love of my life, my other half... Her life dangled in the balance, with me powerless to protect her. And not only was her life at stake-the lives of _24 others_ hung with her. 23 were with her in the arena, and the other life was _my own_.

If Katniss had not come home, my life would have been over. I couldn't survive without her, I told myself. But that was exactly what I had been doing all this time.

I had always heard the kids from town, the merchant's kids, saying these same things about girls they loved, girls they actually had time to love. How they were their lives, everything that was special about the time they were here on this earth. Precious time wasted, worrying about the wrong things. Time Katniss and I spent feeding our families.

But this was something I couldn't bear thinking about, not here in the woods, our place. So instead, I began thinking of the first time I realized that not only did I _love _Katniss, i was _in love_ with her.

...

_We had become fast friends, teaching each other how to handle a bow and arrow, how to set the best snares. We quickly began to learn not only of the woods, but about each other. She began to see past the intimidation that stopped most people, she could see right through me. Even that first day in the woods, as I teased her about stealing my game, she saw right through me and teased back. She saw the scared little boy I had been, forced to become a man too quickly._

_She saw these things because she was in the same boat._

_One day, right after my birthday, she had snuck up behind me, something she rarely could do, and covered my eyes. Before I could start panicking and thrashing around, I heard her laugh, and turned quickly so I was in her arms and she was in mine. Her face flushed, but she wound her fingers into the hair on the back of my head. "Happy birthday, Gale. I traded this for you at the Hob. I thought it could be something to remind us of each other," she spoke quickly, embarrassed at the thought that I wouldn't like her gift. _

"_What is it, Catnip?" She held out her hand to reveal a locket, with a picture of herself and one of my family, a rare picture that included my father. I was astonished. My mouth hung open at the thought of someone like Katniss, who rarely showed emotion, taking the time and effort to present me something of such emotional value. _

_Not to mention that she had probably been saving for this locket for months. When I looked up into her eyes, I saw the happiness that only comes with pleasing someone you love. It was at that moment that I realized Katniss Everdeen was the girl of my dreams, the only one who would truly care about me and love me, no matter who I was._

…

Back in the woods, I clutched the ever precious locket, looked at her smiling picture again. I still don't know how she got the money to come up with the locket, or where she got the picture of the family, I also do not know how someone actually got her to smile on camera. Now that she hated me, I guess I never would.

Not that I didn't deserve everything I had been handed; during the war, I had been ruthless, a killer, hell bent on destroying anything with a Capitol seal. But instead of the enemy, I ended up destroying everything I loved.

So why was I here? Why had I came back to District Twelve? There was nothing for me here. I had a great job in Two, my mother and family had moved out to eleven and owned a farm. My mother had even met someone. Of course, at first I was angry, feeling as if she had betrayed Dad. But then I realized that what my mother had done, was the exact thing I wanted Katniss to do: move on.

I chuckled to myself in the woods, I knew why I was here. The answer was evident: Katniss needed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

It had began with a call from Annie a week ago. I had been sitting on my front porch, watching the world around me when I heard the phone ring. I groaned, the only people who called me these days were either my mother or people with bad news. I figured both needed to be addressed, and I wanted to speak to neither.

As the phone rang and rang, it was clear the caller wasn't going to give up, so I walked back in the kitchen to answer. Annie's troubled voice confirmed what I had already guessed; this was a bad news call.

"Hello Gale…We need to talk…about her."

She didn't have to specify for me to understand who she meant. "Annie, you know as well as I do that she won't speak to me."

"Gale…" She paused, and I then realized that this wasn't the normal call where she begged me to reconcile with Katniss, which she did about once a week. Annie thought that only I could snap her out of this depression she had fallen into since Peeta had fallen ill. It wasn't that I was angry with Katniss or that I couldn't do it, I just knew Katniss better than that. She would be furious that I had seen her as weak enough to need my help, even more so that someone else had seen and called me into action. I knew she needed to work with this on her own, _then_ she would admit she needed my help. I snapped back to the conversation with Annie. "Peeta died last night… they couldn't save him. She's inconsolable. She just keeps saying that they have taken everyone she loves…I'm afraid I don't know her well enough to be of much help. What should I do? Should I call down Johanna?"

In spite of it all, I smiled. Johanna was probably what Katniss needed right now, but she wouldn't want Johanna barking orders at her so she didn't seem weak. "No, Johanna would probably be worse for her; she doesn't want someone to bark at her to act strong, she just needs to know that someone she loves is still there."

"Come to district twelve. Surprise her. I know you think she hates you, but she _needs_ to see _you_, Gale. No one else will do. I've already gotten your train ticket," she added shyly. Annie had apparently been planning this for a while. "I'm going to causally mention you tomorrow; we'll see how she reacts."

I sighed, "okay Annie. You seem to know what you're doing. I'll just follow your directions, as always." Annie laughed, knowing that she was always right about what to do when it came to matters of the heart. I just had one last question before I started this plan: "how is she? Really? Haymitch came up last week, right before Peeta passed…He said, he said that she was worse."

That was only half true. Haymitch and I were never two people to lie to each other. He had told me Katniss was bone thin, black and purple bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep, Haymitch had been afraid to leave her alone when Peeta passed, which was why he had called Annie to Twelve in the first place. Mrs. Everdeen couldn't handle the district without Prim, and I couldn't blame her. She begged Haymitch to send Katniss to four, but Katniss would hear none of it.

"Oh, Gale. I barely have the heart to tell you." Annie paused, and I knew she was going back to that foggy place, the one Finnick usually brought her out of. I heard her newborn son squealing, that seemed to bring her out of it. "She _is_ so much worse…She rarely sleeps anymore, and when she does, she has such awful nightmares that she screams loud enough to wake the baby. During the day I have to find hundreds of odd jobs or hunting supplies I need, or she uses Finnick's rope to tie knots until her fingers bleed. She never eats, she doesn't speak, unless it's to the baby. Gale, I just don't know what I can do."

The situation was a lot worse than I thought it was. Even if I couldn't snap Katniss out of this deep depression, hopefully I could make her mad enough to get out of it herself. "When's the first train tomorrow to Twelve? I'll be on it."

I called my supervisor at work that night, and told him I had to take an emergency vacation, only agreeing when I told him where I was headed. Everyone knew the story, and that meant they had also known the state Katniss was in. I swore, she wouldn't want people to think of her as a weak, grieving woman, even if she was in love. He gave me a laptop, and told me I could do my work from twelve, and I could stay as long as I liked. I packed my bags and tried to get some sleep, too excited to close my eyes for more than a moment.

When I finally drifted to sleep, I heard the sound of a voice whispering to me. I was sad. It wasn't the voice I had been aching to hear for five years. But I focused, it was Prim. Guilt shot through me. _I don't deserve to speak to her._ Prim just smiled, as if it were any normal day where I had been hunting with Catnip. "Hello Gale," she beamed. She also sensed my discomfort. "Gale, stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. I was ordered into that square, it was my duty. Whether the bomb was yours or not, it doesn't matter to me. My sister needs you, I'm worried for her. I also know her, if you stop blaming yourself, she will stop blaming you."

_How do you know? How can she forgive me? How will I know when to tell her I'm sorry?_ As these questions burned through my mind, Prim smiled. She could read my mind. "I just know, she's my sister of course. She's always loved you, Gale. She needs to know you will pick her up and make her strong. And don't worry, I will send you a sign. Now sleep. She will need a smile when you see her." Prim winked, and was gone.

Just like that, my alarm was going off, and I began to get ready to visit twelve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been a long ride to my pitstop in eleven, I was antsy. The cabin was becoming smaller by the minute and I thought I was going to throw up from being so nervous. Luckily, I had the memory of Prim in my dream to comfort me, I also had the threat of my mother killing me if I didn't stop for at least a day to see my family. I honestly didn't know which one I was more scared of: my mother or Prim. I didn't know if it was a product of my subconscious telling me not to worry or if it had really been Prim. But I know the Everdeen girls better than that; Prim was so worried about her sister that she came to me asking me to fix it. I smiled; these girls may get me killed yet.

**Katniss**

I hated this. I hated that everything I loved had been stripped of me. I hated that four years was the most happiness I was allowed, even after all I had been through. I hated that no one trusted me enough to leave me alone anymore.

Stupid therapist. Stupid Haymitch.

I was so angry at my future mentor for _forcing_ me to start seeing a therapist shortly after Peeta fell ill. I knew I hadn't been handling it well, I only talked when I was at the hospital. Everywhere else felt like I was a Katniss shell, only a fraction of the person I used to be. The therapist had suggested writing in a book every time I felt empty, which was basically all the minutes I didn't spend with Peeta.

Needless to say, I had a lot of books with a lot of my thoughts inside them.

I didn't start out with an introduction. Anyone who picked up the books after my life would know who I was, and what had put me in this position. I just got down to the emptiness, which was all I felt. The sadness stretched out before me, like an endless sea.

I had been writing more of the sea lately, after my brief stay in Four with Annie and my mother. My writing was terrible, Peeta was always the one with words. But Dr. Connely, the therapist, ensured me that the words that had so often escaped me would come to me, through Peeta's memory.

I can't say if they did or didn't, but it gave me something to do that wasn't blistering my hands tying knots.

I still lived in my house in the Seam, although it had been built onto, courtesy of Haymitch. He knew the house in the Victor's Village would remind me of Peeta, my house in the Seam would remind me of Prim. So he changed the memory he knew I would want to be around more.

Annie and her newborn son, Matthew Finnick Odair, came to stay with me after Peeta passed. I was thankful. Baby Matt (who was named after Annie's father) was sometimes the only thing to keep my mind off my feelings.

Feelings… I hated the word. Everybody was so worried about how I would start feeling. As if I was so breakable that I might break down and hang myself in the living room. Which reminded me… I was so glad Haymitch had kept his word about that terrible night.

_Soon after Peeta was diagnosed and hospitalized, I began having the worst nightmares yet. I was seeing all the people I loved, Peeta, Prim, my mother, the Hawthornes, Haymitch, Cinna, Madge…and yes, Gale. Dead or alive, these people were coming back to me and haunting me. I had dreamed I was running through the forest, and all of my loved ones were screaming at me, screaming that I couldn't make it to my destination. But the problem was, I had no idea what the destination was. I just knew I was running, and that I wasn't going to make it._

_The dream Gale's insults hurt me the worst. He yelled at me that he had killed my beautiful Prim on purpose, because I didn't return his love. Peeta screamed that not returning his love was what made him sick, it was my fault he was dying. Soon, I began to see the bloody corpses of everyone who had died because of me. I tried to justify myself, but Gale stopped me. He told me he knew exactly who I was: cold, deceiving, manipulative, a cold hard killer. I stopped in the forest, unable to run any farther. I screamed to defend myself…and woke up screaming, with no one in the house to comfort me._

_I kept having the nightmares. Some were the same, most were different. All of them outlining the people that I had killed or hurt, particularly Gale. I don't know why I couldn't get _him _out of my head when Peeta was the one who was sick. I mainly ignored it because he was responsible for Prim. As the nightmares got worse, I started seeing the loved ones during the day. And one day I couldn't take it anymore._

_When my father had started singing _The Hanging Tree_ to Prim and I, I had learned to make a noose. I perfected it in the long hours spent waiting with Finnick occupying ourselves tying knots. I knew how to do it and where to hang it from._

_As I stood on the chair, I just kept looking at the noose, wondering why I was just looking at it. Finally, I heard the door click, I surrendered, knowing whoever was coming for me would stop me. It was Haymitch. He dropped the bottle of liquor he had been carrying, and didn't say a word. He just sat on the bed next to my noose and I cried to him as if he was my father. There had been so much I'd kept bottled up, and so much I couldn't handle. I begged Haymitch not to tell anyone, and he hadn't._

I would never stop owing Haymitch for keeping my dark secret. I would never stop hating myself for almost giving up on everything, I knew deep down that Prim would have been ashamed, even if she didn't show it.

Dr. Connely said it was a good idea to visit Peeta, to talk to him about whatever was bothering me, because in life, he was the one I opened up to. Annie confirmed the doctor's idea, said she and Matt visited Finnick all the time. So after another long afternoon of trying not to tie knots, I headed to the cemetery.

I stopped at the five Mellark graves. I took my friend's advice and started spilling everything, as if Peeta was still alive. I told him I didn't know who to turn to, Annie was nice to have around, but I didn't want to upset her and send her into another foggy state. Haymitch was too drunk to deal with his own problems, much less mine. _Maybe that was the answer_, I thought. _Addictions help take the minds of victors off their actions._

I slowly started resolving to exile myself from the world, when I spotted a rabbit behind one of the trees. That was odd, rabbits usually didn't pass the fence…Not that I would know these days, hunting was too painful without Gale flanking my left hand side. But I looked closer, the rabbit had a dandelion in its mouth, ready to eat. I just stared, but then I slowly understood.

Peeta was sending me a sign. The dandelion was his promise that everything was going to be okay, he would silently be watching and taking care of me, just has he had done in the arena, and ever since. I smiled a full smile for the first time in months. I didn't know what was going to happen in the next few days, but I knew Peeta was behind it, pushing me forward, to truly live life.

And I would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Gale**

I don't know who I expected me to meet me at the train station other than my mother, but my heart kind of sank when I realized the one person I was looking for wasn't there. I swore again, why was I getting my hopes up when the person I wanted to see hated me? I looked to the rainy sky, hoping Prim was watching, shaking my head and grinning.

I first went to the recently built house my family lived in. Posy met me with a huge hug and a few tears. Ten years old, and beautiful. She was perfectly healthy in every way, the weight of the world not on her shoulders, living life as she should be. I looked to my younger brothers. Rory was an exact copy of myself at his age, I briefly wondered how Katniss would handle that, before pushing the thought from my mind. She probably would throw rocks at him. Vick was also turning into a handsome adolescent. But it was becoming more and more clear that his passion was books and learning. Now that the Capitol had been abolished, he could get out, get a real education and truly make something of his life.

Never had I been so proud. My family was thriving.

I ate a mighty feast with the four others I had spent my childhood providing for, and I was so happy. I realized these visits needed to happen more often, but I knew why I had been putting them off, and my mother understood too.

Not only had I been weary of meeting the new man in my mother's life, these visits reminded me of Katniss. Every meal I put on the table for them had been a product of our partnership. So the meals we ate just tortured me at the table, thinking of the suffering she was going through. Thankfully, my mother sent the kids to bed before asking me to talk.

"She's worse, you know. They're saying she's so gone that she won't come back." My mother looked into my eyes with such a sadness that I almost started crying at the table.

"I know, Mom. But I also know Annie wouldn't call me to fix her if she didn't think I could do it." I took a deep breath, "besides that, I know she'll come out of it. Once she realizes that someone needs her to be strong, she will be."

"Okay, Gale. You know her better than anyone does. If you can't bring her out of this, no one will." On that note, she smiled, hugged me, and went to bed. My morning was to be an early one, for I wanted to get to twelve as soon as I could.

I woke the next morning before dawn. My train was to leave at 7 AM, putting me in twelve at 8. I dialed Katniss's number, praying Annie would pick up. I sighed relief when her soft voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Annie, it's Gale. Just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten to pick me up or anything. I kind of wasn't expecting you to answer," I choked back a chuckle.

"Oh no, Matt rises early, and most of the time Katniss screams just after I feed him and put him back to sleep, so I have busy mornings."

My stomach dropped, "okay, well we'll talk about it when I get there. See you soon."

It had been decided that I would stay with Haymitch unless Katniss invited me to her new home. I didn't want to crowd her, especially with someone she hated. I said goodbye to my family and boarded the train.

I watched the landscape change and eventually stopped at my home, my true home, district twelve. Although it wasn't much, it was the one place that held all of my memories of…her. That was the bad thing about being here, she flooded my senses, just barreling me with memories. I grunted, and went to meet Annie.

Annie was only staying a day or two longer, settling me in, serving me dinner, then heading back to four. She missed her ocean and she missed Finnick. Not that I could blame her.

We walked back to what used to be the Seam after I dropped my bags with Haymitch. He had cleaned his house, well, someone had cleaned his house and I was proud. I knew where we would go next.

I exhaled whenever I saw her new house. Annie said Haymitch was in charge of the rebuilding, because Katniss didn't want to see Prim everywhere. But I saw their old house in the back, probably being used as a shed or something.

I braced myself as Annie opened the door. This was what I had been waiting for, and I didn't know if I was ready. I thought back to what Prim had told me, and realized I was.

Katniss was in the kitchen feeding the baby when Annie called out to her. Katniss came into the living room and dropped the bottle, almost dropping the baby with it. She started to smile before she burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

**Katniss**

_I should have known_, I thought to myself. Peeta was never selfless without a good reason. He had brought Gale here, to be the rock that I needed. When Gale entered the room behind Annie, I noticed his hair and his sheer _size_ right away. He had gained so much in muscle, around his shoulders, arms, and legs, his hair a little longer than I remembered, but still short enough that it wasn't in his eyes. And his _eyes_, they still bore into me like a roaring flame, as if he could see right through me to my soul, which he could, well, used to be able to. I noticed he had circles under his eyes, and wondered how much he had been sleeping, I also noticed he had been very well fed, and still had the cocky arrogance of the boy I once knew.

While noticing all of these things, I almost dropped Matt. I caught myself in time, realized what I had done, gave the baby to Annie and ran to my room crying. I didn't know why i was so upset at Gale showing up; I should have been grateful. Annie was leaving in a few days and I didn't want to be alone, while refusing to leave twelve. The next action was to have Johanna come to visit, but there were only so many times I could handle hearing "stop crying, brainless," before I snapped and killed her.

Gale had come as a blessing, but I still hated him. He had never apologized for Prim's death, whether it was his fault or not. I wasn't sure why I wanted the apology from him, but I knew that was what it was going to take, now that I knew Peeta had made this happen.

I vaguely wondered what Prim would have thought, but I stopped myself. She loved Gale like her own brother, and had always hoped that he would be one day. So after I had cried myself out a few hours later, I showered, dressed, drew my hair in its braid and walked downstairs.

Gale was eating dinner with Annie, he immediately dropped his fork and knife to stand. He seemed breathless and said, "Hey Catnip."

For some reason, it made me angry. "Why are you here, uninvited?" I could tell it stung his feelings.

"Can we talk? Let's go for a walk, I haven't seen the woods in such a long time."

For some reason I'll never know, I nodded, pulled on my boots and headed for the hollow log on the other side of the fence.

**Gale**

She agreed. Is this really happening? I couldn't believe my luck, maybe Prim had been right.

_Or maybe she's taking you somewhere alone so she can kill you, _another part of me thought. Well, she _had _grabbed her bow, but she had handed me mine too, so I suspected we were actually going to hunt. And I was thrilled.

Three squirrels, one wild dog, and a rabbit later, we were starting to fold into the old habits. She was on my right, I was on her left. She stayed out front, I had the flank. I set out some snares, hoping we would get lucky, but still never knowing. We took our haul to the stream, falling into our old patterns.

We gutted and skinned the animals, and roasted a squirrel for lunch. Katniss hadn't ate, and even with my meager breakfast, I was starving. We tore into the meat and the few greens we had collected, not speaking and not needing to.

I could tell something was playing on her mind, so I asked, "Cat got your tongue, Catnip?" I could see the annoyance in her eyes and my old nickname.

"Just deep in thought, it happens occasionally." She looked into my eyes, hers flickered and understanding before she looked down at the squirrel in her lap. I just looked at her, waiting for her to open up, knowing that she wouldn't if I pressed it.

She sighed, and while still looking down, began to pour herself out. She spoke of the happy days with Peeta, which made me twinge with jealousy. How they had been trying for children when he was diagnosed with his heart condition, how it pained her to watch him the way he was in the hospital. She spoke of his passing, the endless supply of people afterward, always afraid to leave her alone. She spoke with a slight hatred of Haymitch making her see the therapist, and how writing her feelings seemed to help her deal with her feelings. She stopped suddenly and looked up, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to dump all of that on you at one time… I just haven't had anyone to talk to except my journal."

But I knew she was hiding something, so I pressed her, hoping she would give in and open up. "What else, Katniss? Something has happened that you aren't telling me."

"There was something, but I promised Haymitch he wouldn't tell anyone." She stops, wiping a small tear from her eye. I try to stop myself, but I can't—she's in pain. I cross the small distance between us, and put my arms around her, praying she doesn't pull away. She starts to sob, and I am aware of her proximity, the smell of her hair, the way she weightlessly finds herself into my lap. I wrap my arms around her as she tells me of her almost attempted suicide, of Haymitch keeping his promise, but insisting on the therapy. He had begged her to call me, but she wouldn't hear of it. "I knew you blamed yourself for Prim's death, so I figured you couldn't bear seeing me. I also didn't really want anyone's help. I thought I could drown to death in my emptiness by myself."

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until she finished. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her. Then I remembered what Prim had told me, and found my words. "Katniss, I blamed myself for Prim's death all these years, but I don't anymore. I know what happened to her was a tragedy, but I don't think that was my bomb. I've dealt with calling myself a monster, and I thought your ignoring me was no less than what I deserved. But recently…all I have been worried about is you. You're my best friend. Let me save you from this emptiness, let me help you find yourself again. No one knows you better than I do. Let me stay with you." I felt rude inviting myself over, and then I realized how she would take it, "not in a, romantic way, of course. If, um, if that's what you want."

She stopped crying and gave a small smile and my fumbling for the right words. Then she looked into my eyes, hers turning from a light grey to a light blue and she agreed.

Within ten minutes, I was back at the fence and headed to Haymitch's house to get my bags.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

The next morning, I rose early to go into the woods by myself. I left a quick note for Katniss and Annie, just wanting to catch extra game so Katniss and I could spend the day doing something that involved a little more talking. I went the long way, through town, avoiding the stares I was getting. I finally made it to the forest and pulled out the locket she had given me, all those years before, before the games, before Peeta, before anything unnatural happened to mess with our balance.

I didn't know what I was doing. District twelve had nothing for me anymore, just Katniss and the woods. For the second time this morning, I chuckled to myself. Katniss needed me, and I would do anything possible to fix the broken shell that was my Catnip, the girl I loved with my entire soul.

I thought carefully over whether she needed to know that or not, I eventually decided against telling her; she would come to me on her own if that is what she wanted. I thought of my dream conversation with Prim, realizing it was by her hand that Katniss had silently forgiven me. But it also led me to think of Peeta. He had been dead a mere six months, Katniss staying in district four for four of them, and Annie staying here in twelve for the other two. I wondered how he would be taking this, and I realized that Katniss forgiving me had to do with Prim, but Peeta was at the bottom of this. I looked up, hoping I was making the right decision when Katniss surprised me out of the clearing.

She looked a thousand times better than yesterday. The hunting jacket that was still too big complimented the natural auburn in her hair. Her eyes were such a striking grey that I couldn't look away from her. And her face, her face seemed to light up when she saw me. Not for long though, a guilty look crossed her face as she sat down.

I crossed to her, grabbing her hand tentatively. I didn't know if pressing like this would be the right thing to do, but I went with it anyway. When she didn't recoil from me, I let out a sigh. She asked, "so what have you been doing all morning? I saw your note, and telling by the scraggly lines all over it, you wrote it in the dark."

I chuckled, clearly caught. "Yeah, I was hoping I could catch enough game so we could spend the day catching up…" I let my sentence hang in the air, hoping she would take the bait and accept.

"Sure, let's go down to the lake."

I almost do a dance of happiness, _the lake?_ She hasn't taken me there since before her first games… before the tragedy that would forever interfere with our lives. I push that from my mind and begin making an out-loud list of items we would need. I begin to stop, wondering how long we would stay. She didn't make that clear, so I decide to ask. "Would this be an afternoon trip, or a week-long vacation?" I grin.

She catches my grin and returns a smirk. "How about we stay overnight and then make our decision? The game is fantastic over there, maybe we'll get so much that we don't need to stay more than a night."

We agreed this was the plan and headed back quickly to Katniss's house. Annie's train was due to leave in the next hour anyway, so we would have had to come back regardless. Annie met us at the door, packing her suitcases into the waiting car. "I'm so glad you're back! I was hoping I wouldn't have to miss my train to say goodbye!"

Katniss and I look at each other and smile, one of her few _real_ smiles that aren't reserved for the woods. I tell the girls to retreat to the house, that I would get the bags and join them for a quick lunch.

After I come back into the house, I find a hearty stew waiting for me. I smile, knowing this is the product of Katniss's cooking before she came looking for me. I begin to have a fantasy flashback, one that I had often before our lives were changed forever.

_Soon after I realized I loved Katniss, I started having random daydreams. Most of the time, they occurred in school, where I wasn't paying attention anyway. Occasionally, being a sixteen year old boy, I would have them about random girls, dreaming of the possibilities of more than the kisses I shared. But once I had an epiphany of my feelings for Katniss, I started to ignore the other girls, and I started to see her everywhere._

_When I came home to my mother cooking supper I had caught, I began to imagine how Katniss would look doing the same thing for me and our children. When Posy climbed into my lap for a story, I saw Katniss leaning on the door post smiling. I didn't have the same X-rated daydreams that I used to; these were in a more serious nature. Thinking of a house for us, how beautiful she would look round with _my_ child._

_One day, Katniss caught me in the middle of woods, staring off into the distance, imaging running away with her. "We could do it, you know. Me and you, we could run away."_

_She saw my daydreams as a bad plan and quickly dismissed it. I never had the heart to tell her that I had been planning to run away with her as soon as she passed the reaping._

_But she didn't. Prim's name was called, Katniss volunteered, and it was _Peeta_ who would stand beside her, declaring his love for all of Panem._

The mention of those horrid months snapped me back to the present. I was scowling. I knew it was bad luck to speak ill of the dead, but I hated him. He was everything for her that I couldn't be at the time, and he used the idea of his love to save her life.

I would never stop owing him for that. For keeping her alive.

Katniss was following my thoughts, but instead, she just let it go and told Annie of our plan. When she finished, she said, "it would just be a good escape. District 12 holds too many memories for me right now, I just need to go for a while. And Gale will take care of me if it gets to be too much." She looked down, "I never took Peeta there, so it should be clear of anything painful."

I felt like a knife had been pushed into my stomach. The lake was obviously _our_ special place, and she had respected that enough in her relationship with him. I wondered if she had never taken him there because it reminded her of _me,_ the same way this district reminded her of him. I smiled with the thought, knowing Katniss like I do, that's exactly why she had stayed away, and the thought comforted me.

Annie gave me a quizzical look, but smiled in spite of her confusion at my smile. Then she went blank, going into that foggy place again. Damnit, why Finnick? Out of all the victors I had ever met, Finnick was my favorite, the one I hated to see pass the most, with Johanna as a close second. I liked the way she put everyone around her in her place, including me.

Katniss walked to Annie with Matt and put her arm around her. She cooed to Annie in a tone I had often heard Finnick use, "Annie, sweetie…Are you ready to go home? To see your ocean? Finnick is waiting for you there, Annie."

The sound of his name cleared the fog and she was back. She laughed, showing me that she was fine, and said the time had come to go to the station.

We rode there with her in the new car that had been ordered, and said our goodbyes, each of us kissing Matt on the head and giving Annie our best hugs. Katniss held her arm, "Would you tell my mother I will call her when we get back from our trip? And if you see or talk to Johanna, tell her the same." Annie smiled and promised to tell them, boarded the train, and left district twelve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

**Katniss**

Having Annie leave was like watching Gale being taken from the Justice Building on the day of my first reaping. I didn't know how or why I had just made that connection, and I dismissed it just as quickly, brightening at the aspect of my trip with Gale.

I had woken early this morning, preparing the stew, assuming Gale was still asleep. I went back to his room to wake him for breakfast, stopping in my tracks and suppressing a scream. _Where was he?_ I ran through the house, assuming someone had taken him, and started dressing to head for the woods in search of him. As I was about to hit the door, I noticed the note.

_Catnip,_

_Gone to the woods for a while, didn't want to wake you. You actually don't scowl in your sleep. It's kind of pretty, you should do it often. Hopefully I'll be back when you wake, but if not, I'll be back in time to see Annie off. Don't worry about me._

_Gale._

I was relieved. Since my first games, if anyone didn't let me know where they were, I assumed they had been taken. It was a hard habit to break.

I had started for the woods, determined to ignore his comment about my scowling. I didn't scowl all the time. But it was nice that he had come to wake me, even if he didn't follow through. I liked that there was someone in the world who felt the need to check on me every once in a while, rather than _all the time._ But Gale knew me better than anyone, so he would be able to tell what I needed.

The trip we had agreed on had put a smile on my face for the entire day. I was sad Annie was leaving; I knew that I would be back to her district whenever Gale had to leave me. She was so kind to me, and I wasn't sure I deserved it, or deserved anyone who had showed me kindles lately.

As soon as we saw her off, we began to head straight for the house, getting clothes, blankets, supplies, and whatnot together before we made the three hour climb to our destination.

Along the way, Gale and I didn't speak much. He just kept tossing berries into the air, seeing if I could catch them with my mouth, which I couldn't. Gale was better at that than I was, and made a big deal of showing me so. I giggled, and then quickly put my hand to my mouth. _Giggling? Why am I giggling around Gale? I didn't giggle around Peeta unless a camera was nearby._ I had that guilty feeling for the second time today, but quickly shook it off. Peeta had been sending me signals; he wanted me to be happy. And he knew Gale was one of the keys to my happiness.

At that moment, the sun peeked through the clouds, and I knew once again, the boy with the bread was watching over me.

When we got to our destination, I immediately decided I wanted to go swimming. I threw off most of my clothes, leaving my underwear and a black tank top. I felt slightly embarrassed, feeling the blood rushing to my face as I remembered Gale's presence. I quickly ran into the water so he couldn't steal anymore looks.

Gale stripped down to his shorts, and I started to tread water in gaping awe of his beauty.

The last few months had been good to him. He had apparently started working out, something we didn't have the luxury of before the rebellion. His shoulder muscles rippled as he threw the shirt to one side, his stomach contracted, and I saw the outlining of muscles across his abdomen, his legs showing the results of many miles of running, first in the army, then continuing on his own. And his _arms, _the skin stretched tight, the result of lifting weights.

Although Gale had the body of an angel, my eyes lingered elsewhere, as many of the eyes of girls in district twelve, thirteen, and no doubt, two, had also lingered: his face. Gale was handsome, but I had seen others who were before. Gale had the handsome look, but it was comforting. It wasn't the uppity Capitol handsome; it was a more natural way.

Gale caught me looking at him, smiled that breathtakingly beautiful smile, and then smirked. He must have known what I was looking at, because then he flexed all of his upper body muscles, I laughed, glad that we were back into our usual banter. He ran to the deeper end of the lake, diving in with precision. I watched the bubbles where he entered for 30 seconds, 45, 60… where was he? What happened to him? About the time I started to panic about some fish-mutt the capitol had used to hurt him, I felt him grab my toes, my leg, and begin to pull me under. I took a breath just in time, and opened my eyes underwater.

Gale smiled again, and we swam back to the surface. We spent the whole day just laughing, splashing each other, and soaking up sun on rocks. We talked about nothing of consequence, and I knew this was Gale's plan. He was going to get me so happy with him, so I could forget about the depression Peeta left me with.

Great, I had thought of Peeta. The depression came crashing back, like I had been hit by a car. I didn't realize I was crying until Gale had his arms around me, asking what was wrong. I didn't know how to respond at first, so I just kept crying until Gale picked me up from the water, carrying me to the cabin next to the lake where we had put our things. He went outside to change, waiting patiently for me to change as well.

I found an old sweatshirt and decided to go with it, considering it would get colder tonight being fall, pulling it over darker pants. I told Gale he could enter, and we ate the sandwiches we had brought from my home in what used to be the Seam. Gale didn't speak, he didn't seem to know what to say. The sun had gone down after we ate, so I suggested we walk outside, looking at the sky like Gale so loved to do.

As we walked out the door, Gale grabbed two blankets. He laid one down and motioned for me to lay beside him under the other. I knew this was not a romantic gesture at its core, so I accepted. I let Gale wrap his arms around me, for comfort was what I needed. Gale looked deep into my eyes, asking the question before he voiced it aloud. "Catnip, what's wrong? Can you please talk to me?"

I was startled, I didn't expect Gale to be the one to pry open the lock I had kept on all the bad feelings since he had arrived. But once the words came, they didn't stop. I had already told him most of the story, especially the parts I had been leaving out about him.

So I took a deep breath and began filling in the holes Gale left in my life's story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.**

**Gale**

She looked into my eyes, so close I almost couldn't take it. Her lips were just a breath away from mine, my arms encircling her small body, her hands on my arm and chest. She rested her head on her chest as she searched for the words to more of the sad story that had become her life. I put my lips to her hair, wishing more than anything that I could have been here to help her. I silenced my thoughts as she began.

"Gale, I haven't been able to do anything I used to do without thinking of you… I couldn't hunt, I couldn't trade, I couldn't even walk through the Seam without seeing memories of you." She looked up at me again, "not even in a bad way either… some of them were okay, and I could tell Peeta about them, and he would help me cope. But others were so personal, just so.._us_, that I could barely write it down in my journal. Like here," she gestured to the lake and the house, "I couldn't take Peeta here, ever. I once came here to scope it out, right after you had left. Haymitch had encouraged me to use the bow to deal with my grief. I thought of coming here with him… But from the fence to the lake, I only saw you. I realized I couldn't take Peeta here, it would've been like betraying you."

I knew I shouldn't, but I smiled. I knew her better than I thought; I was completely right about her not bringing Peeta here. She saw my smile before I could hide it, and smiled back. I knew she liked the jealousy I felt over Peeta, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I felt bad with every kiss, because everything that I did, I did to try to get back to you. But no matter how hard I tried, the lives of those I loved, including yours, hung in the balance. And I couldn't make one move without hurting you or Peeta. I couldn't do anything without someone down my back threatening my handsome 'cousin.' And then I fell in love. For the second time in my life."

I looked back into her eyes, knowing that I was the first. No arrogance about it, Katniss loved me as I loved her, she had gone through hell and back to protect me from the Capitol's games, just as I had saved her from her capture. I was thinking these things, and without being able to stop myself, I closed my eyes and kissed the love of my life.

It was a sweet, short kiss, the kind to let someone know that they are always on your mind, the kind she had shared millions of with Peeta. I drew back, with my hand still on her cheek, waiting to see how she would take it. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth in a smile, she leaned back in and deepened the kiss, hands circling my neck, sending all my senses on fire. She pulled away much, much too early, giggling.

I looked into those eyes and still saw the girl I had fallen for all those days ago in the woods. Her hands stopped on the chain of the locket, pulling it from underneath my shirt.

"What's this?" she pulled out the locket, opening it and gasping with what she saw inside. She knew it was the locket that she had given me all those years ago, with the pictures of her and my family (both of them being the only people I love) inside. "You… You kept this? All this time? Even after I swore I hated you?"

Her voice went through three octaves while she said this, and it brought a grin to my face. "Yes, Catnip. I didn't like seeing your face on propos and the Capitol-projected images left from the war. I wanted to see you as I always knew you: that girl in the woods with that same smile. Even if you hated me, I still loved you." My words hung in the air true as they were when I first told her I loved her; I was unsure how she was going to receive them.

I briefly remembered the way she reacted when I first told her. "I know" was not the reaction I expected, but as I had dissected it later that night, I knew she only said what she said to protect me, as she always had. She was afraid to get involved with me how she wanted (which I knew without her telling me. She could never keep secrets from me, I could read her like an open book) because she knew my life would hang in the balance.

"Gale, you know that I love you too. The months here have been long.. I've missed you. I didn't know how to cope with anything, I'm still not sure I'm doing a good job. The only reason I took the walk with you was because the day before I had gotten a sign from Peeta… I knew he would want me to be happy, so I surrendered myself to my old habits with you, because that's the only thing that will make me happy now."

I smiled, kissed her head, and before I knew it, she was asleep. I took her to the small cabin and laid her into the made bed next to the fire. It was cold, and I was probably going to freeze in the sleeping bag on the floor. I briefly thought about climbing in with her before I realized she would probably wake up thinking I was Peeta. I ran my hands through my too-long hair before climbing into the sleeping bag beside the bed. I heard her sweet voice, thick with sleep. "Gale… please share the bed with me. I don't want you on the ground," she paused, stifling a yawn. "And I will probably freeze to death no matter how close I am to the fire."

For the millionth time that day, I caught myself smiling as I crawled into bed, taking the most beautiful angel the world had ever seen in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine.**

**Katniss**

We spent one night in the cabin before we returned to my house in the Seam. After I had spent the night in Gale's arms, I had a dream about Prim. There wasn't anything special about this dream, nothing horrific. My little duck was just smiling, just beautiful and radiant. I woke up in Gale's arms and felt happy, I wasn't disoriented at all, I knew exactly where I was.

My life had completely changed in the less than 48 hours since Gale had arrived. I had gone from going through the motions of life, trying not to feel too much, to being happy again. I didn't know what it was about Gale that had that effect on me, but it always had. From the very moment I had started to trust him in the forest, Gale made me forget the horrors of the personal hell I now lived in.

Probably because he had his own hell himself. The guilt of Prim and so many other innocents had crippled him, or so I was told. Every so often, at Peeta's urging, I had called Hazelle, making sure things were going good. I always left one question for the end of the phone call, "how is he?"

Hazelle always answered the same way. "Still blaming himself, not speaking to any of us. I'll let you know if he wants to speak to you, Katniss."

And then we would hang up, knowing that I missed him more than he missed me.

Around the house, Gale was helping me become myself again, after he had been here for a week, we began to fall into a routine. Wake up early, hunt for the day, trade with people in town, come home, complete his work on his laptop, read or write until bedtime, then fall asleep in each other's arms. It left a lot of time for us to laugh again.

One night, Gale had pulled out some of his father's old books while I had been writing in my journal. As I skimmed over some of the pages, I realized it had transformed from a sad, broken hearted story to a nice happy kind of life. I liked the effect Gale had on me, and I was contemplating asking him to stay permanently. Which I figured he would, or he would invite me to two. The latter was probably more likely, seeing as we were starting to get whispered about and stared at throughout town. Many people here loved Peeta, and don't understand that he wouldn't want me in a depression over him for my entire life.

I pulled away from my journal, looking at Gale with his newest book. Now that he had time to read his dad's old things, he had been doing it constantly, escaping to lost realms for a few hours a night before blissfully falling asleep next to me. Sometimes I would ask him the names of the main characters, ask about the plot and setting.

The most recent one had been passed through the Hawthorne's for years and years. It was from the old days, before the Capitol, and from Gale's words, before the governments of our ancestors. And it was a love story.

The words were hard to pronounce, they sounded like something only the Capitol could name a child: Romeo & Juliet.

Gale had said it was by a man named William Shakespeare, and although this wasn't the original by any means, it was still a very old book. It was written weird, with directions on what the people in the story were doing, as well as their dialogue. I wasn't really sure how Gale read it until he explained that it was to be performed, for entertainment. I asked him what it was about and he started to explain.

"It is about a girl and a boy, who are from families that hate each other. They go against all the odds," he laughed at the word he hated more than anything, "to fall in love. But they end up killing six people in the process."

Now that was something I could relate to. My love for the boy with the bread _and _the boy with the snares had ended up killing so many people, and starting a rebellion. I chuckled to myself, Gale caught on to my thoughts before continuing, "At the beginning, Romeo loves a girl named Rosaline, but he quickly realizes that he loves Juliet at first sight—before he realizes who her family is. They marry in secret and are pulled apart again as Romeo kills her cousin and is banished." He stops there, feeling the weight of his words on me. He goes on, explaining Juliet's plan to fake her own death, with the help of the priest, and before she can escape to Romeo, he finds her, dead, and kills himself. She wakes up and kills herself out of grief.

I had been walking to the kitchen for a drink, and I stopped in my tracks. What would I have done if Peeta or Gale had sacrificed themselves for me? Killed themselves because their grief had swallowed them whole. Would I follow in their footsteps? I think of Gale in the living room. If he gave up on everything because he thought that I was dead… I couldn't imagine the possibilities.

Gale went on, saying that his dad had told him everyone in the ancient world had always known his name entwined with hers because their love was so powerful. I scoffed, such a waste of life for their love. I doubt Juliet could kill a squirrel through the eye, or that Romeo could spark a rebellion.

But I was looking too far into the story. She loved him, and she'd do anything to be with him. As I looked across the living room to Gale, book in hand, and realized that I was the exact same way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten.**

**Gale.**

**One year later…**

Katniss… she was so beautiful. She had no idea the effect someone like her can have on a man. When I look back to the time I spent in district twelve, from the time I was fourteen till I was twenty five, she was always at the forefront of my mind. At first, it wasn't in a romantic way, then it grew to something beautiful, something more. As she went into the games, I began to realize the full extent of my love. I remember those few weeks exactly. Every detail will be burned into my mind forever. As I watch her in my kitchen, making lunch for the two of us, I catch myself flashing back more and more.

_When Prim's name was called, I felt my stomach contract, as if I had been stabbed. I knew what was coming next, I knew it before everyone else in the square, possibly before Katniss herself. I braced myself for the words to come next: "I VOLUNTEER! … I volunteer as tribute!" _

_The shock and gasps from everyone in the audience was lost on me, I knew this was coming, I had already prepared myself in the split-second that Katniss made her decision. I also saw that Prim wasn't letting her go. I ran to their side of the square, pulling Prim over my shoulder, kicking and screaming. I squeezed her shoulder, "Up you go, Catnip." She smiled tiredly, and began her walk to the stage. _

_Effie Trinket asked for a round of applause. No one in district twelve clapped. Instead, they followed my lead. Before I knew what I was doing, I had pressed my three middle fingers to my lips and out in front of me, a signal, a salute, to the girl I loved. The whole district stood behind me and shared the message: we do _not_ approve. This is wrong. _

_Katniss looked to be on the verge of tears. She quickly covered her mistake, not wanting to appear weak. As Effie put her hand into the bowl for the boys, the last thing I thought was 'please let it be me. 42 slips of paper, let it be me. Let me protect her.' But it hadn't been me. Peeta Mellark was to be sent in with her. I bore into his eyes. He met mine, for what reason, I'll never know. I sent him a message, to take care of my girl, because I couldn't, Katniss would kill me if I were to volunteer now._

_As she went into the arena, I slowly drove myself into madness. Vick had convinced me that it was all just a show, he was always the smartest of the family, with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen convincing me of her subconscious love for me. When she didn't drink, neither did I, when she hunted, so did I. When she cared for Peeta and risked her life to nurse him back to health, I tore one of Mrs. Everdeen's pillows in half, almost breaking her door as I stormed out of the house. I later fixed the door, but I couldn't fix the pain in my heart that had came from her spilling secrets to him. _

I kept my promise, keeping her family and mine fed. I kept my end of the deal, and she kept hers. She came home. And as I looked at this woman who was now sitting next to me, I began to share with her the details of what had happened while she was in both games. I had never shared this with her, I had never wanted anyone to tell her. I didn't want her to feel like she had to pick me because of what her absence did to me. And to my surprise, no one did. Not even Prim.

But as the words came, the tears formed in Katniss's eyes. But I wasn't done yet. The first set of games was only a third of the worry I had spent on her, the love of my life.

_Her second games was even more antagonizing for me. I knew she wasn't pregnant, I knew she hadn't become engaged to Peeta, and I knew they weren't married. But it still hurt that everyone except our district believed it. I wanted so badly to be the one who held her hand, who rubbed her 'pregnant' tummy, who kissed her in front of everyone, claiming her as mine. When she went into the arena, I was all smiles when she teamed with Finnick and Johanna. Both were cold, hard killers, and I knew they could help her become one of the few left who could survive. I didn't know if she had it in her to kill any of these people, but I didn't care. I became alarmed at the amount of sponsor bread they were getting. I mentioned it to Mrs. Everdeen, Prim and Vick (who I watched most of the games with), and they all passed it off as their popularity showing through. Vick thought it was a signal. What for? He didn't know, but he told me to watch it, because it was important. _

_I had chuckled when Katniss teamed with Wiress and Beetee, it was so her. But Beetee's usefulness paid off with the wire. But I saw the look on Katniss's face as she went to shoot the arrow. She wasn't aiming for her intended target. She had seen a force field, the ones she could supposedly hear. I saw her face, watched her arrow fly, and before the explosions started on-screen, I yelled for my family to run._

I stopped the memories. It was becoming too hard. I hated leading everyone out of twelve. To our special lake, to thirteen. But my hatred was nothing in comparison to how happy I was too see my angel laying on the bed. I held her hand for hours, speaking to her as the doctors told me to. Katniss smiled at this memory. But frowned when she realized that it meant remembering Peeta hadn't come back with her. So I stopped. We had had enough memories for one night.

She smiled as I led her to the bedroom. I was almost finished with Dad's bookset. I had read all the ancient stories, starting with what I could tell as the oldest. _The Illiad_ was a war fought over one man's love for a woman, fueled by another man's quest for power. I had chuckled to myself over and over across the plot. It was comical how history repeated itself. _The Odyssey_ had been its sequel: a man desperate to return home to his wife. I could relate to that one too.

It wasn't until I got to the plays that I began to really be interested. _Macbeth, Romeo & Juliet, Julius Caesar_… they haunted me. The last one was the one that spoke most in my mind. It was the story of a republic (what Panem was now) transforming into a dictatorship, which is what we used to be. I had shuddered the whole way through that one, until Brutus killed Caesar. Which I darkly chuckled at, remembering how Katniss killed Coin.

She looked at me, sensing my amusement, "What is it? Do I look funny?"

I laughed again, she was so insecure about the wrong things. I scooped her in my arms, leading her to the bedroom, wrapping her in my arms as we prepared ourselves for sleep. It had been this way for a year now, moving from twelve to two after my supervisor said I was missed. We had been living here for six months, and had planned a trip to four in three days. Annie had missed us, and there was a wedding in the future, so everyone we loved would be there.

A wedding…how badly I wanted my ring around Katniss's finger. How badly I wanted to progress our relationship by a physical statement of love. But she wasn't ready…and I knew that. I just didn't know when she would be, and it tortured me.

But for now, she was lying in the bed next to be, beaming with pride that Johanna had asked her to be maid of honor. I admitted it, I hadn't seen Johanna's marriage to _anyone_ coming, but the boy she had met in her district seven had captured her heart, and by heart, I mean that he could hit a bulls eye with an axe from farther than Johanna could—love at first sight. She had specifically requested my presence with Katniss, I wasn't sure if it was for Katniss's sake or because the entire rebellion crew wouldn't be complete. It was agreed that the wedding would take place in Annie's backyard, right on the beach. The most romantic place possible. Katniss and I were staying a week afterwards, just to visit her mom and Annie, and the toddling Matt.

**Katniss**

I watched him as he lay next to me, he was more excited for this wedding than I was. He had been hiding something lately, and I couldn't tell what it was. It perplexed me. But I quickly threw the thought aside and became immersed in Johanna's plans. I couldn't wait to go to four with Gale. It was so pretty there, and he had never seen it.

And there was the ocean. I remembered how my grief used to be, stretched out in front of me like an endless ocean. But then I found Gale again. He had been the island in the middle of the sea, the bank that saved me from the sure depression I was in. I didn't know where I would be without him. And as we fell asleep once again, I was wishing the next few days would pass quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven.**

Arriving in four was a big affair. Everyone who had already arrived for the wedding met us at the station. Johanna and Julius (Gale had giggled at his name for some unknown reason) were quite the happy couple, second only to Gale and I.

A couple, never thought I would think of him that way. But as I looked up at him, I realized we were meant to be. His hand slipped around mine so effortlessly, his lips always found mine without hesitation, and his were the only arms where I slept peacefully. i had nightmares every so often, but he always brought me back from the horrors to the glorious present.

Annie gave us a room to ourselves, and I smiled, she knew I had wanted alone time with Gale. Matt was toddling around the house, always in to something. Most days, Gale and Julius would take him to the beach to swim, keeping him out of the way of the wedding. By the fourth day we had been there, everything was perfect. Gale and Julius stayed out of our way so we could prepare the lovely bride. Johanna's district had a tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other the day of the wedding. I liked that, if I ever got married, I would use it in mine.

Gale had been asked give Johanna away. I found this a little odd, but didn't question. Gale walked down the aisle, Johanna on his arm, and his eyes automatically found me. I had been ridiculously dressed up in a simple dress from my victory tour, Johanna had insisted that my mother fix my hair the way she did the day of my first reaping. I thought I looked well enough, but seeing Gale's eyes widen as he took in my appearance made me think maybe I had looked a little better than I thought. I gave him my best smile as the ceremony started.

….

The night ended with dancing. District twelve was known for their dances, everyone spinning around, switching partners, laughing and smiling. Johanna was easily the happiest woman in the room, Julius as the happiest man. They made just a happy couple. Gale danced with Annie, and I had the pleasure of a dance with Matt. Everyone in my life was happy, but I thought of Peeta. He would have loved this night, even if he hadn't been with me. I started to feel the tears well up in my eyes when Matt touched my face. He bent down into the grass and picked a dandelion for me. I looked at him in shock until he thrust the dandelion to me again. I smiled and took it. There Peeta was again, here with me, telling me he enjoyed this moment. I looked to Gale again, and I realized Peeta would have been happy with me right where I was. And I had no intention of going anywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

_Epilogue._

**five years later. Thirteen years after the rebellion.**

**Gale.**

I watch her walk over logs and through the path to the lake, towing our baby boy. I smile as I toss him over my shoulder, kissing my girl on the cheek and rubbing her protruding belly with my other hand. She smiles, "Hello love."

"Hey Catnip. " I begin suffocating the boy with kisses, I have missed them both so much. Katniss smiles, and I know although she never wanted children, she was so happy when she felt him kick within her. I don't know if she was pretending for me or truly excited, I was excited for the both of us, and then some. Our children were the pride of my life, free from the darkness of an oppressive government who could starve and control them.

I look into the forest where it all started. They know we had a hand in the reality we have now, they've seen Katniss double over from flashbacks, wake up screaming for them to take her and not Peeta. It doesn't happen often, but pregnancy causes weird dreams, or so I'm told. They will know the full story, of Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, Prim, Finnick, Boggs, Plutarch, Johanna, Annie, and myself, along with those we have loved. The time will come.

I still have the locket around my neck, but it is filled with Katniss on one side, our beautiful son who looks just like her on the other. I can't wait until the girl comes, for she will join the picture and complete us.

We reach the lake, picture perfect. Katniss is playing with the ring on her hand while my son and I talk to the baby within her belly. I am convinced it will be a girl, Katniss and our son are convinced of a boy. The Hawthornes are happy, and I am happy. The people who I have given my last name will always be worth the pain and suffering it took to get here.

I call Annie every week, checking on everything. Thanking her for calling me that fateful day in district two, convincing me only I could fix Katniss. And I did. I fixed her in to the wonderful woman she is right now, and I know that because of Prim and Peeta pushing her to me, we will always be this happy.

We will always have each other.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave reviews-i'm always trying to make my writing better! i'm currently working on something else too, so keep watching for it and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
